Hurt
by EXOSTics
Summary: 'Maafkan aku.. kita akan kembali bersama… dan akan ada hidup yang seperti dulu, disaat kita bahagia, sebelum uang ada ditengah-tengah 'kita' berdua. Saranghaeyo.. Byun Baek Hyun..'BaekYeolKris /YAOI/ EXO fic. DLDR, RnR please.


Hurt

Kris X Baekyeol

Park Chan Yeol and Byun Baek Hyun

Kris

Angst

T

Story and Plot is mine.

Yaoi, DLDR

.

.

"Yak! Gunakan baju mu!" Teriak namja cantik yang kini berdiri didepan sebuah kamar. Namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu hanay cengengesan. "Baek.. ada apa?"

Namja cantik nan mungil yang dipanggil 'Baek' tadi memiliki nama asli Baek Hyun. "Minta uang." Ucapnya mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang oh-so-cute. Namja tinggi yang berada diambang pintu itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Boleh.. tapi malam ini tidur dengan ku, manis, kau mau?" Tanya nya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada namja cantik itu. Baek Hyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah.."

"Ck, sialan kau, Baiklah aku melihat ada namja tam-"

"Yak!" Baek Hyun menahan senyum kemenangannya. "Kau tunggu sebentar." Baek Hyun mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk antusias, namja manis ini mengepalkan tangannya diudara dan bersorak gembira. Chan Yeol mengambil

"Yeol sayang, siapa yeoja itu?" Chan Yeol menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menoleh kea rah Baek Hyun, dia sedikit kesal, namja ini benar-benar susah untuk diperintah. Dia kemudian menatap yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Chan Yeol kembali mengaduk-aduk isi celananya mencari dimana dia menaruh dompet tebalnya.

"Ah, dia Taeyeon, kau tahu keluarga pengusaha yang akhir-akhir ini sering ada ditabloid?" Baek Hyun berjalan mendekat kea rah Taeyeon dia memiringkan wajahnya imut, Chan Yeol membalikkan badannya, dan begitu dia membalikkan badannya dia memebelalakkan matanya.

"Byun Baek!" Teriak Chan Yeol, membuat yeoja yang tertidur pulas itu melenguh pelan.

"Ups.." Baek Hyun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir yeoja yang tertidur pulas itu sebelum yeoja itu benar-benar bangun, Chan Yeol dengan geram menarik lengan Baek Hyun dan membawa namja mungil itu kedalam kamar mandi.

Klek

"Eh?" Detik berikutnya Chan Yeol mencium bibir Baek Hyun hingga membentur tembok, dikulumnya agak kasar, Baek Hyun tidak berniat membalas, tahu dia tidak bisa membalasnya, dia biarkan saya Chan Yeol begitu, paling-paling dia Cuma marah.

"Lalu apa?" Baek Hyun mengusap kasar bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya.

"Baek! Kau itu kekasihku.. jangan pernah mencium siapapun, bibirmu itu hanya untuk ku!"

"Hm, lalu?" Dengan geram Chan Yeol merengkuh pundak mungil itu untuk tidak bergeser kemanapun. Baek Hyun meringis pelan.

"Yeol!"

"Baek! Aku tahu kita mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini, tapi aku tetap tidak suka!" Baek Hyun dengan santainya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya sendiri.

"Bodoh.. kau sendiri? Kau mau menang sendiri yeol?" Tanya Baek Hyun menyudutkan namja tinggi itu. Chan Yeol menggeleng pelan, namun tegas. "Bukan.. bukan seperti itu.. mengertilah."

"Oke, aku mengerti, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kita hentikan semua ini.." Baek Hyun mendekatkan kan kupingnya meremehkan. "Apa yang harus dihentikan?"

"Semua ini Baek, aku sudah lama memikirkannya.. kita akan hidup bersama, susahpun kita akan tetap bersama, aku tidak bisa.. jika terus seperti ini.."

Hening.

"Haha.. kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu Yeol?" Chan Yeol menatap Baek Hyun dengan seluruh kesungguhan didalam hatinya, beribu kata maaf dalam sorotan mata itu atas semua yang telah dia lakukan selama ini.

"Baek.."

"Berhenti yeol.. akh, aku bisa gila.." Baek Hyun menepis kasar tangan besar yang menapak di kedua bahunya itu. Tapi jangankan terlepas, tangan itu sekarang malah meremas bahu Baek Hyun dan menatap Baek Hyun lebih serius lagi, bukannya tidak bisa merasakan hal itu, hanya saja Baek Hyun sudah merasa semua memang tidak ada yang patut untuk dihentikan.

"Apa yang harus dihentikan Baek?" Baek Hyun berdecak sebal.

"Besok aku.. bukan lagi kekasihmu Yeol.. "

"Hanya enam bulan Baek, setelah itu kita memulai hidup baru kit—"

"Yeol, ini tidak lagi lucu. Kau percaya Bahwa Kris akan melepaskanku dengan suka rela setelah enam bulan berlalu?"

" Kau letakkan dimana otakmu?" Tanya Baek Hyun, dan kali ini membuat rengkuhan dikedua pundaknya pun melemah. Chan Yeol terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Baek Hyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat meraih gagang pintu dan..

BRAKK

Baek Hyun diam setelah melihat yeoja yang tadi tertidur pulas itu berada didepannya dengan hanya menggunakan kaos Chan Yeol yang seolah menyelimuti tubuh mungil yeoja itu.

"Ma-maaf.." Sesaat Chan Yeol ikut diam diambang pintu tepat nya dibalik tubuh mungil Baek Hyun. Taeyeon, yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, wajah nya agak memerah dipandang dengan begitu tajam oleh Baek Hyun, sesaat Baek Hyun tersenyum manis membuat wajah yeoja itu makin memerah, dan itu membuahkan tatapan tidak suka dari Chan Yeol.

"Baek Hyun-ah.." Baek Hyun tidak memperdulikan panggilan Chan Yeol, sedangkan Taeyeon berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

BRAKKK

Baek Hyun sedikit berlari kecil mengetahui Chan Yeol tetap mengejarnya.

Sreett

Brugh

Baek Hyun menghela nafas kesal karena sekarang dirinya sudah tertangkap dan terkurung dalam dekapan hangat seorang Park Chan Yeol.

"Lepas…" Desis Baek Hyun kecil tapi sangat menusuk.

"…"

"Kau tidak punya telinga?"

"…"

"APAMMMHH…" Chan Yeol langsung membungkam mulut Baek Hyun, membuat namja cantik membelalakkan mata sipitnya lebar-lebar. Chan Yeol tidak memperdulikan lenguhan kecil Baek Hyun dalam ciumannya.

"Hoshh..hoshh.." Akhirnya Baek Hyun bisa melepaskan dirinya. Dia menatap Chan Yeol dengan sangat tajam, sedangkan Chan Yeol mencengkram erat bahu namja mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku.. itu sungguh diluar dugaanku.." Chan Yeol menundukkan dirinya.

" Kau fikir sudah sejak kapan aku ingin kau sadar?"

DEG

"Baek-Baek Hyun.."

"Kau fikir hatiku tidak sakit kita terus seperti ini?"

DEG

"A-aku.."

"Dan kau fikir sejak kapan aku, Byun Baek Hyun ingin Park Chan Yeol-ku sadar dan mengatakan kata 'hidup bersama' .. 'meski susah'?

DEG

"Tapi terlambat.." Seketika rasa sesak memenuhi dada tegap dan tenggorokan Chan Yeol, udara tidak bisa bebas masuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Baek Hyun meraih dagu Chan Yeol dan mengecup pelan bibir tebal itu.

Tes

"Semuanya.."

Tes

"Kris akan datang besok dan.. menagih taruhanmu yeol, mulai besok.. aku.. akan menjadi milik Kris.."

GREBB

"Jangan .. jangan katakan itu Baek.. tidak.. kita akan terus bersama.. maaf..maafkan aku.. sungguh, saat itu aku mabuk dan—"

"Sudah.. aku bahagia yeol.." Baek Hyun tersenyum, kapan terakhir kali Baek Hyun tersenyum? Demi Tuhan Chan Yeol lupa, dia dan Baek Hyun selalu saja mencari uang dengan cara mendekati namja atau yeoja kaya untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua. Tapi dua hari yang lalu Kris, namja tampan yang selalu mengincar Baek Hyun dikampus melakukan sebuah taruhan balapan motor. Dan entah curang atau fair Chan Yeol kalah, bodohnya dia jelas tidak menggunakan uang karena dia bahkan membutuhkan uang saat itu, jadi bukan uang untuk taruhan mereka tapi..

Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol mabuk dan sangat butuh uang hingga dia tidak 'sengaja' melepasnya..

Melepas kekasih yang selama ini.. menemaninya melawan dunia yang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan mereka. Keluar dari sebuah asrama yatim piatu yang sama, dan hidup berdua, hidup sangat kejam membuat kedua pasang 'kekasih' ini melakukan hal yang akan mereka sesali bukan lagi suatu saat nanti..

Tapi ..

Saat ini.

"Aku bahagia di saat terakhirku bersama mu.. kau sudah sadar dan mulai memikirkan tentang 'kita', kau tahu sudah sejak kapan aku mendambakan hal itu yeollie?"

DEG

Yeol-lie

"Baek..kie.."

"Enam bulan, kau hanya aku pertaruhkan selama enam bulan.. jadi jangan khawatir ak—"

"Tidak.. kau tahu Kris bukan?" Chan Yeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Baek Hyun yang sangat halus. Kemudian dia menatap lekat mata kecil itu. Betapa menyesalnya ia saat ini, keindahan Baek Hyun selalu terpancar tapi kenapa dia selalu dibutakan oleh uang? Apa yang dimiliki uang hingga Chan Yeol lebih memilih kertas tipis itu dari pada makhluk indah seperti Baek Hyun?

"Aku tahu saat itu Kris pasti curang.. maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, enam bulan lagi aku akan membawa mu pulang Baekkie, dan kita akan hidup bersama.."

TES

"Benarkah? Meski aku sudah.. dijamah oleh namja lain?"

TES

Chan Yeol menggingit bibirnya meredam suara isakan nya. "Tentu.."

Baek Hyun bergumam lirih dan menerjang tubuh jangkung Chan Yeol, memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin ada hari esok. Ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik yeollie.. saranghae..

"Baekkie-ah, dear.. I'm so sorry.."

"Gwaenchana.. bisakah kau menungguku?"

"hm.."

"boleh kah aku mendapat sebuah kepastian?" Chan Yeol merenggangkan pelukan itu dan langsung melumat bibir manis itu, kali ini jauh lebih lembut dan terkesan sangat manis.

'Maafkan aku.. kita akan kembali bersama… dan akan ada hidup yang seperti dulu, disaat kita bahagia, sebelum uang ada ditengah-tengah 'kita' berdua. Saranghaeyo.. Byun Baek Hyun.'

'Aku mau melakukan ini demi 'kita' demi kehidupan indah bersama mu suatu saat nanti, demi kehidupan .. yang kau janjikan.. aku akan kembali bersama mu.. belahan hati ku, Park Chan Yeol.'

Disudut lain, namja tinggi dan sangat tampan memperhatikan dengan jengah kedua manusia yang sudah berderai air mata itu jengah dari atas motor besarnya.

"Tuan.. tidak sebaiknya anda memakai mobil saja? Motor sangat berbahaya Tuan.."

"Ck, aku bukan anak kecil, sejak taruhan itu.. aku jadi menyukai motor.."

"Tap-"

"Sudah.. hari ini saja aku ingin mengendarai motor ini, besok.. aku akan sangat sibuk dengan mainan baru ku.."

"Baiklah.. Tuan Kris Wu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OR …?**

Baiklah, silahkan timpukin Hye Sung. -_-

Idenya muncul aja saat Hye Sung melihat tissue basah(?) emang ya ide tidak terduga dari mana datangnya. Tissue basah bisa menjadi sebuah FF /wwwoohh somethiiing bangeeettss/ meski Gaje ._.

Nah ini tuh END, kecuali.. *smirk. Ah, tidak.. jika masih ada yang sabar menunggu kelanjutan FF saya yang lain, ya .. tulisan END itu bisa ditolerir(?) siapa tahu ada yang penasaran gitu. Kwkwkw xD /ini apa coba/ tapi jika sequel si.. Jadi nya ini FF KRISBAEK /ditabok/

Ya udah.. silahkan mampir dikotak review, jika penasaran, yang gak penasaran juga review(?) bilang 'Jangan Di lanjut.' Atau.. 'Hapus aja Hye Sung-ssi!' nah.. baru saya hapus. Tapi jika kalian menyambut baik FF masih setengah jadi ini.. saya kerjakan secepatnya. /aduh saya suka nge-PHP in yah?/ =.=*barunyadar. Kalian bisa menambahkan saya dalam daftar orang-orang paling ngesselin didunia(?).

Well, saya permisi, mau ng.. kabur -_- /dikroyok/


End file.
